


The First Time

by melancholyllama



Series: Danger Nights [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drugs, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyllama/pseuds/melancholyllama
Summary: There's a scene in ASiB where Mycroft warns John it may be a danger night. This is my take on what happened next
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Danger Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018249
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. I think they might swear??? but I have tried to tone it down a bit. Sorry if they seem out of character. It's hard to write posh speaking characters when you've got a geordie accent :)

*phone call*

"He's on his way, have you found anything?" Mycroft asked, tapping his umbrella as he wandered through the barren, white corridor.

"No, did he take the cigarette?" John replied calmly from his seat in 221B Baker Street.

"Yes"

"Shit, he's coming, 10 minutes"

"There's nothing in the bedroom" Mrs Hudson muttered tentatively.

"Looks like he's clean. We've tried all the usual places. Are you sure tonight's a danger night?" John asked. The older man paused his meandering, a synchronised click of his shoes and his umbrella echoed, then nothing but the hesitant breathing through the phone.

"No, but then I never am. You have to stay with him, John"

"I-I've got plans"

"No"

"Mycroft? M-"

Beep

<>

The taxi door slammed as Sherlock hurried to the door to avoid the snow. John sat in his chair reading a book. 'Act natural' his mind told him. The calculated steps on the stairs assured him of his flatmate's presence. Sherlock's scrawny, black curls poked around the door.

"Oh, hi" John chimed. Sherlock scanned the room cautiously.

"You okay?" he enquired. Silence. The messy hair disappeared.

"Hope you didn't mess up my sock index this time." The door clicked shut. Silence.

<>

“Sherlock! Please open the door”

“No thank you. I’m sleeping”

“Please, I’m worried about you.”

“Why, John? You of all people should know there’s _nothing in the bedroom_.”

“Wanker,” muttered John

“Alright, I’m coming in." With that, he kicked the door so hard it smacked off the wall. John had to put his hand out to stop it from cracking him in the face. He expected Sherlock to look annoyed but he wasn’t prepared for the tears streaming down his flatmate’s face. He also wasn’t prepared for the syringe full of clear liquid in Sherlock’s hand or the mostly empty bag of white dust on the floor.

“Don’t. Please, Sherlock. For me…” John begged, the moonlight glinting off the silver needle. Sherlock didn’t move. “Put it down or I’ll leave.” He said, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. But they had the desired effect; Sherlock’s eye widened as he lifted his head. “I’ll go and have tea with Mrs Hudson. You can text me when you’re done.”

“You’ll just tell Mycroft, won’t you?”

“No. If this is what you want, then so be it.” Sherlock didn’t believe him. “I mean it. I’m going.” With that, he turned to grab the doorknob.

“Please don’t go.” The syringe was cautiously placed on the bedside table. John could hear his panicked breathing.

"Good choice," John muttered as he climbed on the bed. He placed his arm around Sherlock and squeezed firmly. Once Sherlock's breathing settled, John spoke again. "Did you really want to do that?"

“The door was never locked.”

<>

“Do you have to scare me every time, Mycroft?” John asked

“I’m afraid he’s never been one for courtesy” Sherlock replied as he turned the kettle on. With Sherlock occupied in the kitchen, Mycroft took the opportunity to check in with John.

“Did he take anything?”

“No.”

“Good.”

“You should be proud of him.”

“I a-” Mycroft cleared his throat, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSixtFI4wzI   
> I missed out the bit with John's gf cus johnlock


End file.
